Our co-pending application Ser. No. 11/027,647, filed Dec. 30, 2004, and incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discusses a system of interacting with a virtual representation of a real world product. According to this system, a user can buy a toy such as 100 which is associated with a special code 105. The toy 100 exists in the real world, and the code forms a key to the virtual world 110. The user enters the code 105 on a website and enters the virtual world 110.
The virtual world 110 provides activities and views with which the user can interact. The virtual world 110, as part of the interaction, provides a virtual replica 115 of the actual toy 100. Users can carry out various activities on the website using their virtual replica 115 of the toy 100. For example, the user can form a house with rooms, furniture, things, clothing, and other things. The user can also carry out activities to earn virtual cash, and purchase virtual items using that virtual cash.
Certain websites that operate with virtual cash of this type have allowed donations to others. This has taken the form of a virtual donation area that allows accepting donations from users, and giving them to others.